Back Home Again?
by Mark 61
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor finds himself back home on Gallifrey. But how. Old friends reappear but have turned dark. Can the Doctor figure out what is going on in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Back Home Again?**

**The Eleventh Doctor finds himself back home on Gallifrey. But how. Old friends reappear but have turned dark. Can the Doctor figure out what is going on in time?**

**"Will you just try it on," Amy asked holding up a simple black tie. "No that's not a bow tie and bow ties are cool," The Doctor said as pushed a few buttons on the TARDIS console. Rory tried to stifle a chuckle. Amy just hated the bow tie and been trying to convince The Doctor to at least put on a "real tie" as she put it for a while now. Amy tossed the tie over to Rory. "I guess its yours to wear," Amy said. Before Rory could say anything the TARDIS buckled.**

**The Doctor started to run around the controls. "Wow easy. Come on settle down," he said but the ship kept rocking it was like being caught on a bad storm at sea. A very bad jolt sent Amy to the ground against the wall of the TARDIS. "Only one option left. I don't know what we are caught in have to change course," The Doctor yelled. Rory made his way over Amy to check on her and that's when he saw it the center column of the Controls was turning black. The Doctor hadn't seen it yet he was to wrapped up in changing course. "Here we go... GERINAMO!" The Doctor yelled. Now it was even worse it was like being a back of van doing a barrel roll.**

**The Doctor found himself being thrown around the room like a rag doll he tried to fight back to the controls but he couldn't reach there. He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver maybe he could hook onto the controls and get the TARDIS to just land. Instead he just hit hard he could be sure it if was the floor a a wall the roof but it was hard. He started to pass out but fought to stay awake. "Amy... Rory... we have to..." he hit something again this time saw it coming it was the door to the TARDIS and this time he was out.**

**Finally the TARDIS settled down. Amy was the first to wake up she tried to stand up but it felt like a knife was in her side. "Rory, Doctor help," she cried but no help came. Finally being able she saw the Doctor still laid out. He looked like a Boxer that had been KO'ed in a prize fight. But where was Rory Amy couldn't see him. "Rory!" She yelled hoping to hear him call back but nothing. She looked off to the side that lead to all the other rooms of the TARDIS. Could he have been thrown down there? Crawling over she decided to check on the Doctor first and than find Rory. After all knowing the Doctor he might be able to hit a button and tell here exactly where Rory was in this place. "Doctor come on you have to wake up," she said shaking him.**

**BANG BANG BANG**

**Something pounded on the door. Amy felt a chill down her back. What ever that was it couldn't be good. "Doctor come on," she yelled starting to slap him across the face. "I'm up I'm up!" he said getting up. The pounding started again. "Who is it?" the Doctor asked. No answer the door just gave way and beam shot into the Room hitting the Doctor sending down and out again. "Take the girl to the holding cells. The President wants only The Doctor!"**

**#break#**

**The Doctor awoke with a start. He was in a grand hall. "Now I revert back to my former self by saying what, What, WHAT?" The Doctor runs to the door and finds it locked. "And they stole the sonic screwdriver," he says. The door starts to open and a very bright light blinds The Doctor. "Well Doctor you have gone and done it again. Another regeneration perhaps in your old age you just aren't quick enough," a female voice says. The Doctor takes a deep breath he is in shock he was back on Gallifrey and face to face with Romana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Oh this isn't good. I can't be here I shouldn't be with you?" The Doctor says looking at his former companion who went on to become Lady President of the Time Lords. "Doctor sorry about the rough ride to get you here but it was the only way to make sure you returned," Romana said. The Doctor said nothing he just walked around her in a circle finally taking her hand. "A double pulse," he says horrified in a way. Romana was gone she had been one of the first killed in the time war. Her death at the hands of Daleks had left such a void that it led to the return of Rassilon by the high council.**

**"Doctor are you alright?" Romana asked looking him in the eyes. "Romana when was the last time we saw each other in your time line?" the Doctor asked. "Shada," she said. The Doctor was stunned. Shada had been years ago during his eighth form. They gone looking for a powerful book from Gallifrey that had been taken to earth. "Oh this is bad. Time line is all out of place. How do I even wind up here the time lock shouldn't allow me to travel back here," The Doctor says.**

**#Break#**

**Back in TARDIS Rory finally started to wake up. "Amy... Doctor," he yells. He stands up and see a rack of clothes. "That has got to be the longest scarf I have ever seen," he says. Rory makes his way to hall and doesn't know witch way to go. He opens a door and goes in. He doesn't see that he is bleeding from his hand and it slips through a grate and hits something below. Deep below the floor starts to open up.**

**#Break#**

**"Romana you should you brought me back to Gallifrey why?" The Doctor asks. "Doctor why do the time lords ever contact you?" Romana asks. "Something is going he time lords want taken care off. Sometimes I meet my past selfs and the second one doesn't get along with the third one or I'm on trail. I really hope its not that one," The Doctor says. "No Doctor you are not on trail. But we do need your help. Well actully I need your help," Romana says. She was very tense the Doctor had never seen her like this except for the Time War. Even early on it seemed to be a Helpless Effort. There had been a call for her to take more drastic steps to stop the Daleks. She had refused but her death had opened the door that lead to the end of the Time Lords. He had never told her but during that time he had never been prouder of her.**

**"Doctor you know that since I took office I have tried to lead reforms of Gallifrey. Well you know Time Lords," Romana says. "Yes so many set in there says they seem offended if you even think of change. As I said I was on Trail," The Doctor said he could still see it in his mind eye's the first time. The Time Lords sending Jamie and Zoe forcing him to regenerate. "Amy and Rory where are they?" The Doctor asked. "Who?" Romana asked.**

**#Break#**

**"Hey put me down," Amy yelled. She was being dragged to a cell by two Guards. "Where is the Doctor?" She asks trying to fight back. "Be Quite," One of the guards finally yelled. The toss her into the cell and activate a force field to keep in there before walking away. Amy was still in pain her side was killing. "Ok Amy just stay calm you can get out of this no problem," she says out loud. "Negative calculations show there is a 0.0294 chance of you escaping," a voice said from a dark corner of the cell. "Who said that?" she asked. "Hello I am K-9 mark 2."**

_**Ok let me explain a few things. First Shada was orginally a script meant for the fourth docotor but was never finished. If you have ever seen the Five Doctors that footage was shot from Shada. Years later the idea was reused as a idea for an audio only story for the Eighth Doctor. Lalla Ward even returned to voice Romana for that adventure. For those saying wasn't K-9 left with Sarah Jane there are three K-9's the first was left with the Docotor compaion Leela. The second was left with Romana in E-Space and the Third was the gift to Sarah Jane.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Sonic Screwdriver, Time Machine now a robotic dog I have seen it all," Amy says. "Negative it is impossible that a human could live long enough to see it all," K-9 says. Amy rolls her eyes. "So Robo Dog..." "Negative my name is K-9 not Robo Dog." "Alright K-9 can you tell me where I am?" Amy asks. "You are in holding cell on the planet Gallifrey home of the Time Lords," K-9 responds. "Time Lord you mean like the Doctor?" Amy asks. "The Doctor. You know the Doctor Master?" K-9 asks. "Yes I am traveling with him along with my husband," Amy says getting sad thinking of Rory. "Danger Master Danger," K9 repeated over and over.**

**"K-9 K-9 SHUT UP!" Amy yelled. "Must Warn The Doctor Master. Danger," K-9 said. "What kind of Danger?" Amy asked. "The Dark Force it came for the Mistress and now it will take the Doctor," K-9 yelled. "Dark Force? Like what the Dreamlord?" Amy asked "Shut up in there!" A guard yelled. "Help Help Help its attacking," Amy yelled out of no where. "Let this work please," she thought. "Nice try Lady we Time Lords aren't foolish," the Guard yells.**

**"K-9 is there anyway you can get me out of here?" Amy asks quietly. "Negative all weapon systems have been disabled," he responds. "What about contacting The Doctor or The TARDIS or River Song?" Amy asks. "Negative all single are blocked," K-9 says. "Can you at least tell me what day it is?" Amy asks rhetorically. "In terms of the day on earth it is Febuary 2nd 2000," K-9 says. "Ten years in the past," Amy says.**

***Break***

**"Amy and Rory my compaions," The Doctor said rather crossly. "Doctor the last companion you had was that girl Ace," Romana said. "No Romana she wasn't. I don't know what happened but you must have tried to pull me back to Gallifrey during my Eigth form but you wound up getting a later version," The Doctor says. "Doctor there was no one on the TARDIS with you," Romana insists. "Who brought me off the TARDIS to here?" The Doctor asked. "Two of the Royal Guards."**

**The Doctor starts to pace. "Ok Doctor think you are back on Gallifrey before the war. Romana wouldn't' lie to you but her guards may lie to her," The Doctor thinks to himself. "I need to see my TARDIS," The Doctor says trying to open the door but it won't budge. "Doctor I can't allow you to leave. All of Time and Space are at stake here," Romana says. "What?" The Doctor asks. "Doctor somethign is happening to the Time Lords. A darkness has started to spread among our people," Romana says. The Doctor looked into her eyes and saw somethign he didn't like it was fear. It stirred a painful memory deep in his mind.**

_**The Doctor in his Eighth Form was running."No you have top stop them!" He yelled. "Doctor help me!" Romana yelled far away to far. There was a group of Dalkes surrounding her. "Destory!" They all said as they fired. The Doctor desperately wanted to look away but he couldn't. She let out an awful scream and than she was gone. Romana was gone that many blasts there was no way she could regenerate there was nothing left.**_

**Romana reached out and took his hand. "Doctor I don't know who I can trust except for you," she says. "Alright tell me what is going on?" He asks. Romana takes a deep breath and begins to explain growing violence on the planet. A move for more extreme measures to take care of The Dalek threat. Even a much more strict class system leaving only those born into power with the only chance to advance. One that gave The Doctor chills was a attempt to lock away anyone that didn't conform.**

**#Break#**

**In another room two time lords one male, one female watched the Doctor and Romana. "The Doctor can be such a fool," the male says. The Female is silent at first. "The Doctor cares it gives him a strength and power. Those he travels with take a priority in his life. But we must be careful," she says. "I will go check on the girl," he says.**


End file.
